


Dinner & A Movie

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [9]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in sounds like the perfect plan, even if he does question her taste in movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner & A Movie

She pointed at him with her chopsticks. "I can't believe you don't like spicy food."

"You ate a deep fried spider, so I'm not surprised _you_ do," Flack shot back with a grin.

"I did that _once_ , and I'm never going to live it down," she muttered, shaking her head. Lindsay and Flack were on her couch, cartons of Chinese food spread out on the coffee table in front of them. Lindsay had another bite of her Kung Pao chicken while she thought for a moment. "I don't usually do things like that."

"Really."

"Yes, really. I was just trying to broaden my horizons." She pointed with her chopsticks again. "Can I have a bite?"

"Not with those chopsticks you can't," he said. He speared some of his own sweet and sour pork with the fork he'd been using.

She set down her chicken, picked up another fork from the table and leaned towards him. "See? A new fork." She attempted to get some of his food but he pulled it closer to him. "It's clean and everything!"

"Maybe I don't want to share," he said jokingly, watching a small pout form on Lindsay's face.

"Fine. Don't share." She sat up and grabbed his carton of beef and green peppers from the coffee table. "I'll just take some of this."

He started to laugh. "Go ahead, Monroe."

"Lindsay," she mumbled around a mouthful of food. She swallowed and looked at him. "You know, you _can_ call me Lindsay."

"Okay...Lindsay." He thought for a moment. "You can call me Don, just not at work."

She nodded. "It's weird, you know? We get so used to using each other's last names that we do it away from work, too."

"I don't know. I can see why Hawkes uses his last name for everything. Who in their right mind names their kid Sheldon?"

Lindsay giggled slightly. "It could be worse."

"How?"

"I don't know, but it could be." She handed him the carton of beef and peppers. "This is...nice, actually."

Flack nodded, setting down his pork, which Lindsay immediately swiped. He took a bite of the beef and peppers. "You know what would make this better?"

"What?"

He used his fork to point to her DVD collection. "I say we toss in a movie to the night."

"Sounds like a plan," she said, finally taking a bite of the pork. "Got any preferences?"

"After the day I had? Anything that makes me laugh."

"Well, my sense of humor and yours might be entirely different." She took another bite of his food. "See anything you want to watch?"

He got up and went over to her DVDs, taking a closer look. "I didn't know you liked action movies."

"Some. I mean, I like Jackie Chan," she said, blushing slightly.

He pulled out a DVD and showed it to her. "I can't believe you own this, though."

"What! It's a good movie!" she said, setting the food down and joining him. "At least, _I_ think it was."

"But the ending!"

She quirked up an eyebrow. "Just because it's a strange ending does not mean it's not a good movie."

Flack shook his head. "I'm never going to get Monty Python..." 

She laughed. "Fine, fine..." She pointed to another DVD. "What about that one?"

"What, you want to laugh at how badly they mangle what it is a cop does?"

"You know, I actually haven't watched that since I started working at the NYPD. I'll have an entirely different view about it now..."

He held up the third Die Hard movie, grinning. "Die Hard With A Vengeance it is, then."


End file.
